A Future
by FlyingFree910
Summary: What does the future hold for Jac and Jonny? Can they work together to do whats best for the unexpected arrival of tiny feet?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Holby City story, I have become facinated with the Jac and Jonny storylines and really hope a reunion is on the cards. **_  
_**The story starts of with the present day and future chapters will have flasbacks to fill in the gaps.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and please review**_

* * *

Jonny stood outside the maternity ward and breathed a heavy sigh; Jac had been rushed into theatre for an emergency caesarean section and all he knew was that his girlfriend- if he could call her that- and his child was in prominent danger. A nice nurse, Julia, he thinks had come and found him to let him know that surgery had been a success and that mother and child were doing excellent. He took another deep breath and walked through the maternity doors towards reception.

"Jacqueline Naylor", he told the receptionist. She smiled and guided him to a secluded room. He gazed into the room and found Jac asleep in the bed and a little white basinet positioned next to her. He slowly entered the room and shut the door gently behind him. On shaky legs, he walked over to the basinet and peered inside and almost cried by the site that met him. Wrapped in a pink blanket was a little bundle, he had a daughter. Smiling and choking back tears he gently picked up his daughter.

"Sssssshhhhh", he whispered to the wriggling bundle. Jonny then walked over to the window, his daughter in his arms and proceeded to talk to her.

"Hey little one, I'm your dad. I never thought I would be called that, I sort of lost hope. But looking at you now asleep in my arms, I have never been so lucky. You are going to grow up to be such an amazing person, a beautiful, intelligent, and fiery individual just like your mother. Don't listen to what everyone says but I know that your mother will love you as much if not more than I do. She will protect you till the end of the universe and most of all I know that for whatever happens she will never leave your side. She may be called the ice queen but when she first looks at you, well let's just say her heart will definitely melt. Look at you with your button nose and rosy cheeks; you are going to be a force to be reckoned with when you are older. All I want is my two girls and if your mother will have me, I hope it can come true. I love you little one more than I could have imagined. I am going to let you sleep in peace now; my Scottish accent is probably giving you a headache. Sssssshhhhh just sleep little one, dream of teddy bears and lolly pops. I love you."

Jonny stood away from the basinet the hospital had provided and walked over to Jac as she lay asleep in the bed, recovering. He smoothed her hair away from her forehead and lent down and gently kissed her.  
"I love you too", he whispered. He then walked away and left his two girls to sleep in peace. Unbeknownst to him, Jac had heard every word and if he had just looked back once more, he would have seen a faint smile on the redheads face.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think and possible names for Little One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, this is chapter two. I hope you enjoy**_

* * *

7 months previously

Jac sat on her bathroom floor just staring into space, in her hand was a pregnancy test. It was positive. She couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't. Can you imagine her being a mother, there is no maternal bone in her body? She is the ice queen not a yummy mummy. She sighed and looked at her watch, time for work. Joy.

Arriving on Darwin, she was not in the best of moods, lost in her thoughts she didn't notice a young nurse until she knocked into her. She flew into a rage.  
"Watch where you are going. You stupid idiot, go now" the young nurse ran off in fright. Jac brushed herself off and went into her office, slamming the door. All this was witnessed by Jonny and Mo.

"I wonder what's got her knickers in a twist" Mo said while Jonny just stared at the wooden door. Although she had cheated on him, he still deeply cared for her but she was the one pushing always pushing him away. He sighed he guessed it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jac was sitting in her office when all of a sudden a loud bang and a commotion could be heard from outside, she rose from her chair and stormed onto the ward. A man brandishing a knife was in the process of being restrained by security but what caught her eye was a certain male nurse lying on the floor clutching his arm by a knocked over trolley. She rushed over and knelt down beside him.  
"Jonny let me see please", she said in a strained voice. Jonny looked at her then turned his head away. She lifted the hand that was held firmly on his arm and found a nasty wound. Jac encouraged him up and quietly led him with a hand on his forearm to a closed bay. Shutting the door, she let go of him and went to get a suturing kit while Jonny went to sit on the bed. He sighed.

Silence overtook them as Jac gently set about cleaning and stitching his wound. When the silence began to annoy him, Jonny spoke up.  
"Jac you're shaking", he said. Jac sighed and finished the last stitch. She then proceeded to wrap a bandage around his arm. But then she just sat on the bed playing with his fingers, not looking up, not saying a word. Jonny couldn't stand it anymore; putting his good arm around Jac's shoulders he pulled her into his side and rested his head on top of hers.  
"Something's wrong Jac, talk to me. You need to stop pushing me away because one day I won't be there and then what." Jac sighed again and looked up and Jonny was surprised to find her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She raised her hand and cradled his face, before she proceeded to hit him forcefully on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that to me again? You scared me so much and I just…." She looked down again. "I just…."

"Sssssshhhhh" Jonny said. He kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her. He knew they needed to talk, but right now he was just content to have her in his arms.

* * *

_**Please review, the next chapter should be up soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the long wait for the update. I hope this lives up to your expectations. **_  
_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

They spent the night together, not doing much just holding each other. Laying in Jacs bed just listening to her steady breathing was enough to banish any bad feelings that Jonny had for the red head. She had made the mistake of sleeping with Sean yes, but she had been so regretful when she had told him. Tears were forming from those normally cold eyes, her refusal to look at him as he berated her.

He could have handled the situation better but what else could he have done. His girlfriend admitted to cheating on him with someone that should have known better. What's a man to do when he is hopelessly in love with another individual, someone whose heart refuses to believe the truth. Why is it so hard for her to except that I love her?

He is beginning to believe that Jac has never been shown love, or even how to love someone. He might not know much about her past but he has always been a good judge of character.

At first he knew she was only in it for the sex but something changed. He doesn't know when or how but something changed between them. His feelings of lust transformed to that of love and now the cogs turn themselves in his mind. The way in which she began staying later and later at his until eventually she stayed the night. When she eventually allowed him to cuddle her in his bed after sex.

He was so blissfully happy and he could see a spark in her eyes when they were together, the slight smile when he made an idiot of himself. But it's not until tonight, here, lying with her in his arms after everything that he believes he has cracked the ice queen exterior. Her heart has built up walls so high that even Jac herself cannot penetrate but he believes he can break down the wall, albeit brick by brick and he knows exactly how to do it.

Show her how much he cares, show her how much love can give but ultimately teach her how to love herself. He can see the terror in her eyes when he holds her too close, the hesitance when he kisses her too sweetly, and the reluctance to accept the endearments she knows are said with serious conviction.

He won't let it show but the altercation on Darwin earlier today had scared him. Not because of himself being injured but because of what he saw looking into Jacs eyes. Tortuous pain of someone who cannot bear their loved one hurt. He could tell that he had frightened her, scared her so much that words failed her and that hurt him.

She loved him and although she hasn't admitted it, he is prepared to do anything to make sure his relationship worked. Not just for himself but for Jac. She needs to be loved and she needs to be cared for, like a child and he is determined to do everything in his power to transform the bud into a flower. Tall and proud and not petrified to show emotion that at anytime may snap back and connect a bruising punch to her already battered heart. Emotion for her is pain but that can all change. Emotion will equal acceptance, happiness and most of all knowledge that she can love.

The beauty in his arms will stay enclosed both within his heart and the enclosure that he will build solely build for her. When she wakes they will talk, but for now he is content to feel the heat of the women he loves surrounding him to lull him asleep. Each new day will come with challenges but he knows that a certain red head will be with him at each stage.

* * *

_**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_  
_**I am on twitter follow FlyingFree910.  
Until next time...**_


End file.
